


Batpack oneshots

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: DC Omegaverse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily Feels, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot Collection, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: So the DC oneshots I've written and ones I have planned seem to fall into the same basic category: Batfamily omegaverse pack-interactions. So I'm going to post them all here in a collection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only going to be posting the things that are relevant to this general connector. Any other warmups I do that don't fall under it will likely only be posted on my tumblr (GoddessofRoyalty) so make sure to check out there in case I do. 
> 
> Also while these probably all fit into a similar general universe-set up they aren't connected in any way (if they are I'll signpost). Just a general playing around with these characters within this universe. Some things will tightly hug a certain plot-point in a comic, others will just be general scenarios.
> 
> Character/pairing tags will be added as they are included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been generally playing around with the idea of how Damian would react to Dick being pregnant for a while and yesterday I got this scene clear as hell in my head. So despite a headache last night I wrote it. And then proceeded to um-and-ah about making it omegaverse or just flat mpreg (ONE LINE is the only thing that gives it away).

Jason only comes to the Batcave that night to take some equipment. Equipment he feels is well earnt considering the fact he had spent the last three hours running around after an emotionally-compromised ex-assassin 13 year old demon-brat throwing a tantrum across all of Gotham because the two people who could actually keep him on a leash were in space or the reason he was in the mood. Bruce can give Jason one of whatever new toy Wayne Enterprises has cooked up for them in trade.

He might also be there to make sure said demon-brat actually has returned to the Wayne manner and is _staying there_ for the night. Contrary to what the others apparently believe Jason does have his own work to do in keeping the city safe. He doesn’t actually have the time to spend the whole night acting like he isn’t completely aware as to why Robin is hell-bent on thrashing every criminal he comes across while also making sure there isn’t another tombstone in the Wayne-family graveyard as a result of it.

Of course it’s just his luck that Dick Grayson comes down to the Batcave with the very reason Damian is in his garbage mood. Most likely to talk about the demon-brat. _Maybe_ to check on Jason. _Possibly_ to prevent him from taking anything, not that Jason plans on letting Dick actually stop him. 

“What happened tonight?”

Right. Demon-brat. Honestly Jason kind of prefers that topic over the other options. Although it also makes him feel a bit like the families’ therapist.

“Kid tried to get himself killed’s what happened.”

“I should have been out there,” Dick says and Jason immediately snorts.

“Yeah, sure, I’d like to see you squeeze into your costume right now.” It is kind of a funny picture, Dick and his 8 month-pregnant belly crammed into his skin-tight Nightwing costume. Honestly if fear of injury-induced-miscarriage wasn’t enough to prevent Dick from going out at nights to fight crimes the fact the bulge would be somewhat immediately apparent would have forced him to hang-up the costume fairly quickly.

“I don’t mean like that,” Dick corrects getting the vaguely unsure look he keeps getting currently when being reminded that _pregnant_ does not mix well with _getting into fist-fights with criminals_. And all of this is just more of the reason Jason had to spend a night dealing with an angry teenager. “This wouldn’t have happened if I was there.”

That was a very true statement but Jason isn’t that much of an ass to actually agree to it.

“Look, you want this kid. You have to deal with the fact it means some things have to be worked around to allow it.”

Dick still sighs, “I know, still I thought Damian would handle it better.”

“Really?” Jason can’t help but scoff. “Come-on Dickhead – you’re the closest the kid has to an actual pack-omega, debatably the closest he has to an emotionally-available parent. Of course he’s pissy and defensive that you about to have a kid of your own – he’s feeling threatened.”

“He knows I’m not replacing him.” Jason could remind Dick about how he had handled Jason being taken in by Bruce but he knows this is _different_. And anyway, he doesn’t really have the time or mental energy to deal with _that_ conversation right now.

“Sure but he also knows the kid is going to be taking up a lot of your time. Time you previously gave to him. And sure, I know that you’re a big mother hen so will still fret over him even if you had four of your own running around but he clearly hasn’t clued in on that part of your personality yet.”

Dick gives him a weak glare before another sigh, hand coming to rest against the stomach that is the whole reason for all of this and Jason already wants out. Whatever gear he was going to take isn’t even worth I anymore.

“I’ll go talk to him.”

“Good luck with that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the father of the child? You decide (I'm terrible at sticking to one pairing so when it doesn't matter for the idea I don't care)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how I said I’d probably write warmups that hugged certain comics/issues really tightly? This is one – hugging Red Robin incredibly tightly. Basically Dick-Tim omegaverse pack exploration in a bit of it, mostly just platonic scenting and brother bonding.

Tim knew it was an inevitably. The second he stepped foot back into Gotham it was only a matter of time before he would have to submit to it. An unavoidable duty.

It’s the reason why he lets Batman tell him to return to the Batcave instead of his own set-up. The reason he doesn’t bother even trying to pretend he won’t stay the night.

Instead he gets changed into a light, comfortable outfit that he is sure is new and allows Dick to all-but herd him up into one of the main lounge-rooms. The one reserved for pack-only. A spaced marked out for them by Dick years before Tim even joined the fold.

He allows Dick to usher him over to the corner of the couch and press against him, checking where Tim’s scent currently rests. Checking for if the scent of the pack has worn off him in his absence from Gotham. And, knowing Dick and the paranoia inherent to their pack, checking for the scent of a new pack.

Tim knows there’s no point fighting it. At some point Dick had decided his role in the pack was to ensure everyone’s scents were maintained. Even Bruce, the head of the pack, had to relent when Dick decided it necessary to be checked and re-established. Tim, who sat much lower down in the hierarchy, really didn’t stand a chance.

“You smell like Al Ghul,” Dick comments, clearly unhappy about the fact. It can’t be too strong or else Tim was sure there would be a more dramatic response. A fact that reassures him – he had never planned on actually breaking off from the Wayne-pack. Certainly not to join the Al Ghul.

“They had information and resources I needed.” He doesn’t actually owe Dick an explanation. It being partially his fault that Tim was forced to play nice with Ra’s Al Ghul and his assassins – if only he had believed Tim when he said Bruce was still alive. That was in the past though, and Tim can tell this is just as much an apology from Dick for forcing him out as it is to bring him back in. Especially considering the light-croon that is joined with the scenting.

“I got what I needed and don’t think they’ll want me back now.” Certainly not after he burned their systems the way he did.

Dick stays silent at that, pretending he is content to just work on making sure Tim smells only of them. Tim knows better than to actually believe it. Dick may pretend that he doesn’t, but he is as deep of a thinker as everyone else Bruce trained – he is contemplating what Tim said between the gentle rubs.

Tim shifts so he can scent Dick back after enough time has passed that it won’t be read as a challenge to Dick’s position as current head. He needs to feel still welcome in the pack. Needs his own reassurance about their health and safety.

Bruce’s scent has completely faded off all of them, the lack of alpha-scent clear in the pack-scent Dick carries. A painful reminded of what they had thought they had lost. Other than that though it smells the same, nothing else having drastically changed apart from Dick’s becoming the new dominant scent.

Alfred comes in with some light food. Quickly rubbing his own scent onto Tim before pleading off to return to his work. It’s not a surprise – Alfred only really dedicates time to pack-bonding behaviour when tragedy strikes. Otherwise he’ll let them have a quick check as they pass but eschews all longer affections. Being a Beta allows him to get away with it as much as being the pack-elder.

Damian eventually shows his face again, looking relieved as he watches over but daring not get close enough that he might be dragged in. Tim has a feeling the relief has more to do with Damian no longer being the sole-focus of Dick’s obsessive need to pack-scent when stressed than actual relief Tim is okay or back.

Which, whatever, the feeling’s mutual.

Eventually Dick is satisfied and lets up. Allowing Tim to stumble into his bed and sleep. A sleep that is easier than it has been for a while now he is once again coated in the scent of his pack. Once again back in the heart of the pack’s territory and no longer keeping himself on the fringe from their refusal to believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me to do Damian presenting. So I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as funny as I get people. I don’t do crack that well (at least not crack that’s played 100% straight). 
> 
> Oh and I’m working my way through the comics the Batfam will grow as I get more and more used to the other characters. 
> 
> Warnings: omegaverse, puberty, couple of unfortunate-implication jokes (murder and suicide)

Dick is fairly certain that Bruce would like the record to not note that his tone calling Dick that morning was distressed. Or, god forbid, panicked. With four sons, two of which had already presented as omega, Bruce would like everyone to think that he had this down. That Batman knew how to handle presenting.

Of course Damian being an omega kind of threw a wrench into that. What with Damian not giving the reaction of blasé acceptance that both Dick and Tim had when they woke up feverish and _sticky_.

No. Damian had reacted negatively and thus Dick was woken up from his sleep-in by Bruce requesting he come home because deep down they all knew Damian liked him better and if anyone was going to be able to convince the boy that being an omega is okay it would be Dick.

Dick admitted it was probably a valid position. Agreed to come home and then rang his work to tell them his younger brother presented and his father wanted them all home – earning him general congratulations under the assumption that this was an overall positive experience. And Dick gets why. It’s not like his work knew his younger brother had been raised by a group that basically had the position of ‘alpha or bust’.

With work notified Dick started the journey to Bruce’s place in order to help prevent Damian from doing something stupid like going out to kill the Joker in order to prove himself still capable despite being of the apparently less-favourable designation or perhaps committing ritualistic suicide.

Not that Dick honestly believes his younger brother would take such drastic actions over something as silly as presenting as an omega.

Probably.

He breaks the speed limit in order to get to the manor _faster_.

Alfred is waiting for him outside when he arrives, muttering about how _terrible overdramatic Master Damian is making the whole affair_. Before leading Dick upstairs to the room where Damian has apparently managed to not just hole himself up in but kick Bruce, and whatever parental platitudes he possessed, out.

The look Bruce gives Dick is both apologetic and relieved.

“Sorry to call you over like this,” he says as Alfred takes his polite leave of the hallway and likely whole situation. Dick envies him that ability.

“It’s fine.” Dick normally is happy to fully embrace all older brother duties, and when Tim presented had gone out of his way to check on him despite their relationship not being as close as Dick and Damian’s is nor Tim officially being Bruce’s child yet. Still Dick kind of wishes he had slept through the call. Only a little though. “How is he?”

There’s a thud against the door that isn’t followed by the echo of something landing on the floor meaning whatever was thrown now imbedded into the door itself.

“Still not handling it well. I’ve tried talking to him but he refuses to hear what I have to say,” Bruce explains. There is frustration in his tone, but it isn’t quiet his I’m-frustrated-at-Damian-and-his-behaviour tone, more a general situation and fact that his son feels so aggrieved by his designation. A frustration at Tahlia and the childhood of different morals and values.

“I’ll talk to him.” Dick just hopes Damian hasn’t found anything _that-_ sharp to throw.

“Thank you,” Bruce says sounding fully earnest before leaving, likely to return to a case he’s working on or maybe Wayne Enterprises business. It doesn’t really matter what he’s leaving to do the point remains he’s leaving Dick to it.

If the record isn’t noting that Bruce had sounded distressed when calling then it is also not noting that Dick took a minute to psych himself up before gently knocking on the door and warning Damian that it was just him and that he was coming inside. Warning Damian before slowly opening the door body braced to pull it shut should Damian have found his throwing knives and decide to use them to maintain his solitude.

Apparently Damian hadn’t found his knives or at least wasn’t going to use them against Dick. Instead a book hit the door and thudded to the ground as the door was half open making Dick pause in his movements.

“Leave me alone!” Damian calls, his voice the distressed-angry he gets when he’s feeling threatened. A tone Dick might be the only person capable of actually reliably recognising.

“I don’t think you actually want that.” An omega’s first heat, if it can even be called that, was mostly a mess of internal hormones then external signs. Felt and behaved more like a bad cold than the nearly unbearable arousal of its mature counterpart. It was something that made the omega crave the company and affection of their pack. A need to re-establish their place now they had a designation. Not that Damian ever liked to admit he needed to reassurance of his place in the pack.

“You don’t know what I want!” And now Damian sounds close to tears. Anger giving way to anguish. And Dick opens the door quickly so he can approach the bed and Damian’s rushed-nest to try and sooth his brother’s distress.

“I know,” Dick says carefully making his way over to the bed as quickly as he can while also keeping an eye of Damian’s body-language in case his brother about to suddenly lash out again. “But I don’t want you to be alone right now.”

“I don’t need anyone,” Damian says but moves aside to allow Dick room on the bed. Allows Dick to gently pull him close and lightly rest his head within Damian’s hair. Dick takes a deep breath and smells the full-bitterness of a first heat. “I don’t need you and I don’t need father and I don’t need _this_.”

Damian’s voice sounds even more watery and Dick cannot help but nuzzle harder, as if somehow his scent and presence will make it better. As if there isn’t deeply-rooted issues causing Damian’s reaction.

“It’s not about needing us.”

“I know,” Damian says, bitter and watery. “I just cannot stand the idea that _Todd_ will be the one to inherit the pack.”

“I don’t think Bruce will give the pack to Jason,” Dick says in reassurance. “You can still inherit it and still be Batman if that is what you want.”

He’s pretty sure there aren’t any actual formal rules that the Wayne pack must be inherited by an Alpha. Something he really should have looked into earlier now he thinks about it. Even if there is he can probably convince Bruce to change them.

“It won’t be the same,” Damian mutters because he knows better than to argue that he couldn’t to Dick who had done both when they believed Bruce to be dead.

“That isn’t a bad thing.” Very few things of Dick’s life went according to plan and while not all the trajectories were good he has still found a place where he was happy.

There is a solid 10 minutes that Dick knows is spent with Damian trying to figure out some new argument but ends with him apparently giving up and burying into Dick’s chest with a huff. Somehow managing to make his act of surrender look like a conscious planned action that is perfectly within his right of doing.

Dick lets out his own sigh but doesn’t make any comment, just bringing his hand to rest against Damian’s back. If what Damian needs right now is to pretend he still has everything in control he’ll let him. It’s not the worst thing he’s had to endure thanks to his position as big-brother.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you followed my tumblr you wouldn’t be surprised it was coming 
> 
> This does count for this verse. It’s just the elements of this verse aren’t touched on much. BUT IT FITS (and also might be used as a like background thing to a later one that does fit more) 
> 
> Pairing: Ra’s/Tim (in a one-sided, kind of creepy way) 
> 
> Warnings: non-consensual Lazarus pit threats, other implied rape-threats/warnings, canon-compliant injuries, implied mpreg

“Drake.” Damian’s voice cuts the haze that Tim had been trying to push from his mind. The last thing he remembers is fighting something big. Can’t remember who or what no matter how he tries but remembers the feeling of being crushed by it.

“Damian-“ words are still hard to form and his mouth feels dry. Still he pushes though. “Where are we?”

“Nanda Parbat.”

“How?” Tim asks, suddenly feeling more alert. He opens his eyes to see Damian standing over him wearing an outfit that isn’t his Robin costume Tim had last seen him in but rather something more like the clothing he migrates to when given free-choice.

“Grandfather’s assassins showed up after you blacked out and brought up back here,” Damian explains in a tone that tells Tim all he needs to know about Damian’s opinion of him blacking out.

“Why?” His mind isn’t cognitive enough yet to put all the pieces together. It’s getting there but Tim still needs a little more clarity.

“Grandfather plans to put you in the Lazarus pit.” Damian’s words are short and to-the-point. Devoid of his emotions, leaving Tim’s quickly rising panic to fill in the space.

“We have to leave.” Tim pushes himself up only to find his left arm filled with an IV and covered by dense bandages. To feel pain fill his chest, a sign that he’s probably broken most of his ribs.

“Don’t be stupid Drake. There are guards on the doors and in the hallways and neither of us are in any condition to fight. I have sent a message to Father informing him where we are,” Damian says and Tim barely has to read him to know how much Damian hates the idea of them both waiting for rescue. He manages to focus on Damian properly past the haze and notices that one of his arms is in a cast against his chest. That he is clearly keeping weight off one of his feet.

Damian’s assessment of their position likely right.

Tim relaxes back against the bed. Better to conserve his energy for if-no-when the rescue party arrives. “So we just hope they arrive before our dunks in the pits. _Great_.”

Damian mutters something angry and bitter that Tim doesn’t catch.

“What was that?” He will blame the drugs and the pain if Damian questions the reason for him not hearing.

“I said it will only be you.”

“Why?” Surely if Ra’s was bothering to get them here with the intent to place them in the pit Damian would be healed as well. Both potential pawns in his game against the world and Bruce.

“Grandfather does not want to waste resources on me,” Damian says, his voice held tight. Tim forget about how Damian had ultimately been deemed a failure in Ra’s eyes. “Plus he is only allowing you because he fears your body too damaged to carry his next heir.”

Bile raises in Tim’s throat but he refuses to let it shown in front of Damian. He had been stupid and forgot in his haze that Ra’s had decided Tim worthy enough to carry his successor – a high honour in Ra’s Al Ghul’s eyes, even if Tim strongly disagrees with that assessment. He remembers now though and the needs to escape that much more pressing.

Damian refuses to meet his eyes when Tim looks back. And Tim had been so busy trying not to puke he forget Damian’ hadn’t been aware of that part of Tim’s quest to save Bruce. That he’d probably just removed whatever doubts Damian had about hearing or interpreting it wrong.

Shit.

“We need to get out of here.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to write my Battle for the Cowl inspired/hugging fic. Which I have to say fit better to omegaverse than I thought it would so that was good. 
> 
> Oh and, fair warning – Jason IS NOT a reliable narrator about the state of things in this. This is very much “Jason’s view of things” not “an accurate assessment of the state of things” 
> 
> Warnings: canon-violence, pack-fight

The others were being stupid. Both Dick and Tim blinded by their morals and ideals of how the world should be and missing how it actually is.

Even Bruce had seen the truth. Why else would he invite Jason back to the pack upon his death?

A pack like theirs needed an alpha at its head. Too many people watching and waiting for a slip in power to move in and take what they could. Two omegas, an old beta, and unpresented pup too easy to pick off for the evils of Gotham. The fortunes of the Wayne name too strong of a temptation.

The pack needed an alpha and Jason the best fit for it.

Bruce had invited Jason back to fill that role. Not that Jason planned on going about it the way Bruce would have wanted him to. No, he had learned well from the other alphas failures and would actually do what needed to be done to keep the pack safe. To keep Gotham safe.

The others had protested his methods like the stuck-up idiots they were. They would see though. See how his methods were better than Bruce’s and they would realise their mistake.

The replacements’ challenge had hardly been on concern. The boy, while presented, still a pup in the pack hierarchy. Once things had settled with Jason at the head he would fall back in line. If he survived his injuries that is – although Jason had little doubt he would.

Dick though? Bruce’s golden child omega? He was a problem. Jason knew he’d have to win his place off him if the omega didn’t easily accept his claim. Still he had to make the offer in the off chance they could avoid the extra fighting.

And of course Dick refused him. Refused and _challenged_ him.

Not that Jason was that surprised. He had expected a fight for it, even if he hoped otherwise. Their pack too tired to violence that the modern disfavour of brutal battles for dominance not really applying to them.

If Jason wanted to inherent the pack he needed to prove he had the strength to do it.

And Dick was a strong fighter. Something Jason never was misled about. The other might be an omega and Bruce’s darling but he held his own in the superhero community.

Jason knew this. And knew Dick’s acrobatic style made him hard to pin-down.

But Dick knew what was riding on this just as much. Needed to claim victory as much as Jason. And needed to claim it fast so he could find the replacement before the injuries did too much harm. So he wasn’t dancing outside Jason’s grasp with light-feet and clever-strikes. But throwing strong punches and full-body blows.

When it came to grappling Jason was better. So he could get a grip on Dick and have him pinned. Granted with some difficulty and a not entirely certain hold.

“Submit,” he said putting all the alpha he can into his voice. He’s won and Dick just needed to accept that he would stay the second of the pack.

“Not to you,” Dick replied and one of his arms broke the hold but only for a second before Jason had it pinned again.

“That’s not what I said,” Jason said and screw this - he’ll bite. He needed to establish that he was the top of the hierarchy and wouldn’t let challenges lie or else he’d be constantly fighting his own pack as much as criminals. Especially once Bruce’s bastard presented and became actually able to challenge him instead of the pitiful display he had given hours earlier.

A bite would do it though. A show that he would keep order and force submission from his challengers.

A bite and this would be over and Jason the victor.

As his teeth started to press into the opposite side of Dicks’ neck to his scent gland Jason’s world was tugged from under him. Dick moved fast – a sweep of his leg to break Jason’s hold then a tumble until their position’s reversed.

Jason didn’t get a chance to think before Dick’s teeth pierced his neck. As Dick claimed his victory.

They broke quickly after that. Dick wiping his mouth to clean it of the blood as Jason’s hand went to his neck. Pain shooting through him when he pressed the bite.

“Jay-“ Dick started, apparently coming down from his rage at what Jason had done to the others. Wanting to _make it right_ or whatever heart-felt nonsense Dick liked to pretend their family ever would operate on.

Jason snarled before Dick could say any more. There was no way he’d have anything to do with them now. No way he’d play nice with the pack with Dick as its head. They needed a reform that only he could bring – not golden boy’s attempts at perfect-replication of Bruce.

Jason snarled and took a step back. Stumbling off the edge of the train he didn’t realise was so close.

Dick lunged for him and caught him but Jason didn’t let him keep him. There was no way he was going to let anyone see that he lost his challenge. No way he’d confirm that information.

No. He’d bide his time and come back when he was ready. Come back and make sure Dick wouldn’t win his next challenge for the mantle of the Bat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after I wrote the previous chapter and was thinking on it the day after as well as the fact Jason would end up with a scar from it for a while this quick joking thing was written as a result.

Jason comes to only to find the binds around him uneasily broken but not impossibly so. A quick scan of the room tells him he is currently underneath the Iceberg Lounge as captive of Penguin.  His helmet sitting on an icicle-shaped table meters away. Good thing he bothered with the domino mask underneath tonight.

“He’s awake, go get the boss,” one of the lackeys say as two others move in, obviously to try and prevent him from escaping.

Idiots. Once he wiggles his wrists out of the rope that closeness would only limit their reaction time.

One of the two give a low whistle that makes Jason decide it’s his head getting bashed in first. The lackey moves closer still to tilt Jason’s head and Jason just barely resists the urge to bite. Few more seconds and he’ll be free and them unconscious, no need to incite one of them to punch him before that.

“Look at this – he’s got a love bite,” Lackey 1 says and Jason rolls his eyes because he knows what their talking about that that scare wasn’t ‘cause of _love_. Which they should know considering it’s on the wrong-damn-side. But, whatever, dumb Beta lackeys seem to often make that mistake.

“Nah, front teeth are forward. He was bit from behind,” Lackey 2 says making serious argument that Jason should break his nose first. “The Big Bad Red Hood got himself a feisty omega that he pissed off.”  

“Or maybe he’s into it – letting his omega hold him down and make him submit,” Lackey 1 says as Jason’s wrists finally slip free. And, okay, the first punch of his into the man’s face might be a bit stronger than it really needed to be. But it’s not like the Red Hood doesn’t have a reputation for brutality.

He really needs to get back at Dick for making him go through this every time some villain gets his helmet off. He is getting over everyone thinking he got into some kinky shit with a mate when what they’re talking about is the result of a battle with his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parings: Past!Dick/Barbara, current!Dick/someone-else
> 
> I would like the record to note that I do actually like Dick/Barbara as a pairing. Just I was mentally going through this idea and taking a more bittersweet route appealed to me. 
> 
> Also there’s like a whole plot this scene belongs in (thus the excessive backstory throughout). None of the rest of it has settled into actual-scenes yet. But who knows, more may well show up if/when it does. 
> 
> Once again who Dick actually is with is up to you. I’m still very free about who I ship him with and unless the idea needs me to specify I’m still not going to.

Oracle rests back on her chair. The system of the tracker doesn’t appear too intense. Now she made sure they won’t be tracked while she breaks into it her system should be able to do the rest, piggy-backing onto the main feed. Then they should be able to find its siblings.

“And now we wait,” she says to the former and current Robins sitting beside her. The ones that had brought the tracker and its twin to her.

A twin currently sitting in an ally close-by. The ones who will be sent to find the missing omega will find an omega. Just not the one they were looking for – rather one with a powerful Canary Cry and backup should they have underestimated the group.

“You can find them?” Robin asks, sounding slightly nervous.

Although calling him ‘Robin’ currently likely isn’t fair. He isn’t dressed like Robin. Nor like Tim Drake. Rather wearing the clothes of a street child – one who just wanted to see his brother after two weeks of hearing nothing from him.

Two weeks that had actually been agonizing for all of them. Pregnant omegas had been going missing after entering an apparent free-maternal-care-facility set up in one of the rougher neighbourhoods. One that Dick had decided to sign himself and his pregnancy into to investigate.

Even Bruce had told him not to do so. But none of them really had a habit of listening to him when they thought something more important on the line.

So after two weeks of radio silence Tim had gone in to retrieve his brother.

Thankfully they were right that the facility would want to keep a positive image in the eyes of a second omega apparently living on the street. Wanted it enough to risk letting one of their captives out to talk with his little brother.

Three meters and a small EMP-blast later the two had vanished from their trackers. At least until Black Canary was ready to let them know what happened when you messed with omegas.

“Don’t worry Timmy, Babs will find them,” Dick says, leaning over to gently bump his shoulder against Tim’s. A reassurance that Tim had done the right him in getting him when he did. That Dick didn’t need to stay longer to give them a better chance of stopping whatever it was that was happening.

Dick settles back into his chair after and gains the almost-silly smile that everyone that knows him dubbed ‘the baby’s moving’. Sure enough his hand comes to rest against his stomach, rubbing where his child is shifting. “We’ll rescue them.”

The screen of the tracker changes and Barbara can now see the location of them all. The single one given to Dinah and two clusters of the others. The larger at the facility. The smaller the docks.

She reaches for the mouse with one hand to zoom in and cross reference with the satellite imagery of the place. To find which dock exactly will be having a visit from Batman. Her other reaches out to Dick’s stomach, slips under his to feel along the stretched skin.

The baby isn’t hers.

In another life it might have been but Dick and her broke up in this one. Broke up and moved on. And now Dick’s new relationship is about to have a third member.

They are closer than most exes and Dick is more than happy to let her feel the life he is gestating. Still a little too early to actually _feel_ through his skin but if she focuses hard enough she might just catch _something_.

His hand closes around hers and adjusts it to where he can feel the movement inside. Still nothing but it’s nice to pretend.

The map shows the exact container of the tracking device and Barbara takes her hand back to find the purported itinerary of it. Then she sends it all to the cave where Batman is likely suiting up. Tim slipping out behind her to get changed into the spare Robin-suit stored with her to meet his mentor on the way.

Barbara switches the camera to the one over the ally where Black Canary waits for whatever muscle was supposed to bring Dick back to the facility. Where Huntress watches over in case more comes than they expect.

The night has only begun and they all have work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now if it actually worked the name used in each instance is done purposely because of it being Damian’s POV. 
> 
> Five years is a rough-count. I’m not in the mood to do proper math to find out if it should be longer. 
> 
> Pairings: implied!Slade/Dick (it could be read a couple ways though) 
> 
> Warnings: Canon-typical violence, omegaverse

Damian doesn’t regret running ahead despite Batman yelling at him to wait. Was it not the point of Robin to be a faster scout to Batman? To gather information and determine whether the problem could be swiftly dealt with or if it needed the superior skill?

He still doesn’t regret it even once he catches the shadow and finds a familiar orange-and-black-suited man instead of the common thug he expected.

“Well that explains why the other one flew the coup,” Slade Wilson – Deathstroke says in a lazy confidence.

“Explains what?”

“A bit higher than you pup. But thanks – with you here he’ll be sure to turn up.” Deathstroke says walking over. And Damian’s body tenses for a fight – he knows how well-equipped Deathstroke is even if he doesn’t have the natural affinity for power like Damian does from his breeding. Damian will prove himself even if he knows it will be a challenge.

Deathstroke shows no interest in fighting him though. When he reaches where Robin is he ruffles Robin’s hair. And Damian would take his hand for such offence if not for the sound of fabric and thud of Batman landing into the alley. Grayson finally catching up.

“Deathstroke,” Batman says.

“Batman,” Deathstroke replies. There is something about the way he speaks that tells Damian he _knows._

If he was back home the problem would be dealt with by slitting Wilson’s throat and having any knowledge he possessed die with him. Damian knows the rules are different now. So he waits for Batman to indicate how he should respond.

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Batman asks, walking over. Damian finds himself tugged to Batman’s side. Tucked under his arm like some defenceless pup.

“No trouble. I promise. Merely came to give my condolences and present an offer,” Deathstroke says and Damian feels Grayson tense.

“Condolences for what?” Batman asks. Because apparently he’s going to cling to the idea that he can convince Wilson he is wrong instead of dealing with the fact Deathstroke _knows._

“Don’t play dumb, it never looked good on you. We both know what happened and that it isn’t just Robin who has a new face under his mask,” Deathstroke says, moving closer into Batman’s space. And Grayson instead of defending himself like he should pulls Robin closer. “By my count that means you no longer have an alpha in the pack. I thought I would come see if you wanted to take up my standing offer.”

“No.” Batman says. Firm and forceful. Damian has a feeling he knows what the offer is and should kill Wilson for even suggesting the notion.

“You know what is at stake if the news gets out. There is a lot of money and a lot of power to be had. People will do some pretty extreme things when those are to be gained.”

“Like hire a mercenary?” Batman asks.

“Maybe. Not me though. I have my own interests in the matter and will promise not to take any money or power from the pack-pool and its _rightful heirs,_ apart from fair remuneration of course _._ I will also make sure no threat to the pack stands,” Deathstroke explains like it’s all just a part of one of his contracts. As if he isn’t right in Batman’s space leaning down so his face is right next to his neck. Right where he would be able to smell Grayson’s scent if not for the blockers. Deathstroke’s own alpha scent unblocked and completely present.

Damian cannot let it stand. Its Robin’s job to watch Batman’s back. Damian’s job as the future head-alpha to protect the pack from any outside threat. This falls under both. So he slips one of the knives he hid in his costume out with full intent to drive it into one of the weak-points of Deathstroke’s armour.

Batman’s hand grabs his before he has a chance. And Deathstroke’s face turns to look down at him. “And I can help you keep the pup in line as well.”

Damian bristles at the suggestion. He would rather die than follow the rules of a foreign-alpha of common-blood. He only respects and listens to Grayson because Grayson was his father’s second and the pack’s highest omega. Because Grayson knows how his father would want the pack run until Damian presents and is able to take over.

“No Slade,” Batman says and Damian notes he uses Wilson’s first-name. Although Grayson uses everyone’s first name so it isn’t really that important. Right?

“Well,” Deathstroke says drawing back. “Thought I’d just check. Might hang around a bit to see if you haven’t changed your mind.”

“I haven’t in nearly five years,” Batman says.

“Yes but you will only be able to keep it secret for so long. And even with only a few knowing, I know of at least someone who is moving in on his preference. Once it goes public I think you’ll find my solution more tempting.”

“What do you know Slade?” Batman asks. Any relaxation gained from the increased distance between them and the mercenary gone.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Slade says before walking out of the alley completely.

Batman doesn’t relax even at that. “We’re going back to the cave.”

“What!?-“ They had barely been out patrolling that night!

“Robin.” Batman snaps and Damian knows better than to argue the point now. Follows behind back to the Batmobile.

Deathstroke was right though – without an alpha there will be many who see mating Grayson or Drake an easy way to access the Wayne fortunes. Until Damian presents and takes his rightful place as heat they will have to keep the knowledge his father is dead secret.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tim presenting in the Cradle during Red Robin and not telling *anyone* about it. He goes on suppressants to avoid worrying about heats, sinks into his work, and firmly represses his trauma from the incident. Dick finds out because of Slade making a snide comment about Ra’s’ announcement and immediately goes to confront him. The Titans found out first and they also found out from a villain, but Tim reacts better to their worrying than Dick’s or Bruce’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My starting reminder is that because I’ve got this in a separate universe anyway for the addition of the omegaverse stuff I also just meddle with the canon-timelines/events to have the plots I personally prefer all within one universe (so there’s bits from like a couple? DC universes I’ve shuffled into one). Dick becomes Nightwing again after Bruce is back is one of them (I’m not the biggest fan of the Batman Inc plot so I’m probably just going to gut it for bits I like and then dump the rest). 
> 
> Also you have no idea how long I put off writing this because I thought I should do it from Dick’s POV – all my ideas and lines my mind easily came up with were Tim’s but still I kept being like “I should probably switch to Dicks”

Tim hadn’t realised how much he missed fighting at Nightwing’s side. Sure, he had fought at Dick’s side recently. But that was Dick-as-Batman not Dick-as-Nightwing – the identity Dick had created and moulded to best utilise his skills.

It feels like before. Back when he and Dick were the only ones left under Batman. Before Damian ousted Tim from mantle and position. Like back when he was first Robin and Nightwing showing him how the survive Batman and the crusade.

It raises the question of what Nightwing is doing in Gotham.

For the time being Tim chooses not to think about the question but just enjoy beating up bad-guys with his brother. Once they are done and the thugs tied up they grappled to a roof private enough for them to have a conversation without worrying about prying eyes. One that Oracle can easily turn blind-and-deaf from electronic eyes and ears.

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Tim asks. He assumes a case and hopes one not too violent.

“You,” Dick says gesturing for Tim to take his cowl off. Specifically the one he gives when he and Bruce argue and Dick demands to face his _father_ and not _Batman._

Tim knows by now that if he doesn’t comply the conversation will be over. That Dick will leave and not talk until either something big happens or Tim apologises.

It was only just recently they weren’t talking because of a wall Tim built up. Technically still aren’t considering his avoidance of going to the manor. He doesn’t want the rest of their lives alternating between who was refusing to talk to the other.

Tim takes his cowl off.

He doesn’t even get a chance to run his fingers through his hair to loosen it before Dick is in his space. Before Dick is twisting his head and oh _shit_.

“You’re blocking,” Dick says and before Tim even has a chance to reply and defend himself the scent-blocker covering the gland on his neck is being picked off. And Dick is taking a deep breath and _fuck_.

“Timmy,” Dick says and there’s actual sadness in his voice. Guilt as well which really isn’t completely deserved. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I have it covered.” Bruce doesn’t need to make his 20 contingency plans around it because Tim already has them. There’s no point the others worrying.

“Ra’s has told every bounty hunter, mercenary, and supervillain that will listen to him that you’re his omega and should be handed over upon capture to him.”

Tim just grips his teeth. “I have it covered.”

“Does anyone you trust know?”

“Yes.” Tam. She had been there. Also the Titans. His Titans. Not that he had planned for them to find out either. They accepted it easily at least. Tim wouldn’t have to prove to everyone that omegas could be superheroes as well. Others had before him. The fact he presented late as an omega just meant they were all that bit more insistent that he take breaks. That bit more insistent he’s human not meta. A slight up-tick in the protectiveness they all have for each other. Which he can deal with and will likely break them of soon enough.

“How did you find out?” It is clear the information is already long out of his control but maybe Tim can stem the flow before the entire superhero community finds out about it.

“Deathstroke told me.” Which actually makes sense. Slade Wilson had a habit of antagonising Nightwing personally and anyone who knew Dick would know telling him that one of his siblings was being lusted over by someone like Ra’s Al Ghul would get under his skin.

“Tim, again, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I said – I had it covered.” It was easier that way. And maybe he was avoiding facing up to it but he had assumed he was a beta for so long. Had fit himself in relation to everyone else upon that assumption. He doesn’t want to change those bits just because he is actually an omega.

“How long?” Dick asks, changing his questioning after it’s clear the first won’t illicit any useful information.

“Since I was at the Cradle,” better to just tell him. Dick will find out wither way – too well trained and too determined not to.

“Nothing happened,” Tim quickly adds when he sees how Dick’s face twist. “Ra’s wasn’t interested in me yet. It was just another test.”

Ra’s wanting to see how he would handle the sudden shift in how everyone was treating him. See if he could still protect Tam and route out the traitors despite suddenly feeling hypersensitive to everything. To see if he could maintain his focus despite being an omega.

And Tim had succeeded. Succeeded and outplayed the Demon’s Head. Then Ra’s determined him worthy and became a much more dangerous threat than he was when he just wanted Tim dead.

“Tim,” Dick says wrapping him into a hug and gently rubbing their faces together as if there is any chance of rubbing his own blocked-scent onto Tim.

“I’m fine.” He has no choice but to be. Anyway, he’s faced worse trauma then presenting and having a villain make _threats_ about him, as public and truthful those threats are. “Just don’t tell Bruce.”

“What?”

“Please, I know Oracle already knows.” In reflection Tim is surprised she didn’t pick up on the chatter that would result from Ra’s communicating his claim and be the one to dob Tim into Dick. “And I know I shouldn’t be ashamed. And I’m not. I just want to minimise who knows.”

“Tim he needs to know, he’s-“

Their boss. Their pack-leader. Their father. “I know. I just need more time.”

He doesn’t know if that is what he needs or not. But he does know it will make Dick relent at least temporarily.

“I’ll give you a month.” Dick says. “Then if you haven’t told him I will.”

“Thanks.” A month to either decide to tell Bruce or figure out a way to convince Dick to delay telling him again.

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“I won’t.” Unless he has to.

Dick pulls away with a ruffle of Tim’s hair before pulling out a fresh blocker from somewhere. Because Dick had also learned the value of having extra on him.

“Come on, put you’re cowl on and I’ll patrol with you the rest of the night.”

Just like old times. Except also not like them at all. Nightwing is no longer showing Robin how do their job but fighting side-by-side with Red Robin. Tim no longer having the identity of the beta Robin but the omega Red Robin. A work-in-progress still, sure, but feeling more and more like his skin again each day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: when Damian presents as an Omega and like your other chapter thinks the pack will go to Jason, and when he confronts Jason about it, gets even angrier when Jason says he's got no intention of ever taking over the bat pack (maybe cause he doesn't consider himself part of the pack) and Damian feelings are all jumbled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning there’s a paragraph in here where I go into like kind of small detail of the pack-switching that went on with some of the characters in the past (it’s one paragraph through) - this is a fandom that lets me really explore the politics of packs so it shouldn't be that surprising.

Jason wakes to a bed that doesn’t contain any of his favourite red-heads curled in with him but instead the demon-pup sitting on the foot of it. Which isn’t at all what he expected, considering he is still in his safe-house and hasn’t done anything to antagonise the pup in recent memory.

“What do you want?” Jason asks. Damian doesn’t look too distraught so there probably isn’t some case or danger that has become too much for the core of the bat-pack to deal with that they need to call Jason in. No the pup looks irritated and surly. Jason hopes that the pup isn’t here because he has decided to fight him for the Robin title again because Jason is not cognitive enough to deal with that this soon after waking up.

“I have come to inform you that upon father’s death you shall inherit the pack and as such should start acting like it,” Damian says, his voice barely holding back bitterness.

Considering that Jason probably shouldn’t have snorted at it because it only serves to make the pup more mad.

“What are you laughing about Todd!?” Damian demands, looking around ready to punch him for it.

“I’m not gonna’ inherit the pack.” It was going to go to Dick.

“What are you talking about? You’re the sole alpha of father’s legal children. As such, when father passes, the pack will fall to your leadership.”

“Don’t you remember we already had a whole fight about this? I put you in critical condition. Dick beat me and took control of it?” The bite Dick had given him in response to his own attempt is finally starting to fade. Which hopefully means everyone will quit joking about it.

“Tt, that was before I presented,” Damian snaps, because, _right_ , baby bat is an omega like all the other Robins apart from Jason. Truly making him the odd one out. “Grayson was defending my assumed right to inherit it when I presented as alpha. I did not so now it will fall to you.”

“Okay,” Jason says, sitting up in his bed because apparently this is a _conversation_ he is having now. “One - Dickiebird was not doing that for your claim he was doing it for Bruce and maybe both Tim AND you a little; Two – even if I did have a good enough claim to challenge his _I don’t want it anymore_.”

“Why not!?” Damian demands because of course the kid doesn’t get it.

Jason doesn’t want to ‘rule’ the most powerful pack in Gotham. He doesn’t want to spend the rest of his life attending galas and playing nice with corrupt-everyone who would happily burn Gotham to the ground if it meant another paycheck for them. Being dead at least had the advantage of not having to play the put-together pack member. He got just leave for missions without having to come up with a reasonable-sounding cover-story.

“Because I have a pack of my own now?” He started later than he probably should but he had finally put-together his second pack. The pack that would probably follow him to adulthood. If he took the mantle of Wayne-pack Head that meant either cutting himself off from this one or merging it in. And Roy and Kori had already made their position in regards to joining the Wayne-pack clear back when they were part of the first-Titans pack with Dick. It wasn’t happening.

“You don’t have a pack. You have a collection of failed stragglers clinging together as if they can pretend they are pack and weren’t cast-off from all other possibly ones,” Damian says because as much as the kid had gotten better over time he was still a bit of a shit. Especially when working up in a rage like he clearly is.

“Yeah and I’m one of them.” That’s what the Outlaws had started as. Three lone-wolves who couldn’t return to their previous packs for reasons sticking together because they got along well enough. After enough years, some new members, and fact one of those lone-wolves had brought a pup with him that was now really starting to grow up, they were starting to admit that just maybe they had actually been forming a new pack the whole time.

“Look Damian. Here’s how it’s going to go down when Bruce kicks the bucket for real. Dick will get the head of pack even if he has managed to finally pin down one of his suitors as his mate and all the news stations and other _respectable families_ will lose their fucking minds about an _omega_ leading the Wayne pack. But they won’t be able to do jack shit because Bruce’s Will will be air tight. Timmy will fuck off to his actual pack if he hasn’t already but keep ruling Wayne Industries because no-one else will be able to do it as well as he can. Cass will stick with the pack but continue to do her own thing where she is more focused on vigilanting then playing _Wayne_. You will eventually drag whatever people you deem worthy and will put up with you into the pack as well and then probably spit out a couple of kids to keep the _bloodline_ alive. And I will continue being very happy in my we’re-not-saying-the-p-word-pack where I get to blow things up, sleep in, and never wear a formal suit again in my life other than for undercover work.”

Yeah it’s a bit of a brutal way of laying it out but fuck it – the pup decided to have this stupid conversation with him the second Jason woke up. Have the conversation despite the fact everyone else can tell it completely unnecessary because they too can see the clear trajectory the situation was going.

“What?” Damian says and nope Jason refuses to feel sorry for him. Fact the pup is probably feeling like his world is falling apart around him because he presented as an omega be damned.

“Even if Bruce picks up another pup who ends up alpha the Wayne-pack is going to be inherited by an omega. Was probably always going to be inherited by an omega the second Dick presented as one. And I get that that feels wrong to you or whatever but I suggest you get over it now and not when Bruce actually finally cark’s it. And if you could take any breakdown you might have over it back to the Wayne manor and, let’s be honest, _Dick._ I’m going back to sleep.”

Jason collapses back into his bed. Not that he actually needs sleep but hopefully if he feigns it long enough the demon-pup will get the picture and leave him be. He doesn’t actually know what he’ll do if the pup has a breakdown because yeah he _gets it_ baby bat has a lot to work through. But Jason is not the person to work through it with him. No, Jason has his own pack to deal with. Dick was the one who decided he’d give up any chance of being part of a new pack to return to the running of the Wayne-pack. He can deal with its problems.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this counts as this verse. 
> 
> So during a study-break one day I watched a pregnancy-announcement video and immediately wrote this. I still plan on doing at least a Dick one as well ONCE THE IDEA FUCKING SETTLES IN MY BRAIN. 
> 
> Warnings: implied!mpreg (I’m not sorry)

“Hey Bruce can you have a look at this case for me?” Tim asks when Bruce’s own case seems to have reached a point where he just has to wait for the programs to process the information put into them.

“Of course,” Bruce says, likely happy to have some other puzzle to occupy his mind while he waits. Tim understands the want and hopes his offering is an acceptable substitute.

Tim handing him the slim manila folder earns a raised eyebrow. But there is enough trust that Bruce doesn’t actually question why there is so little contained. Or why Tim, who normally prefers digital files, is working with paper.

Anxiety builds in Tim as Bruce scans over the first document in it. He’s pretty sure he knows how Bruce will respond considering the choices he made in life but there’s still a chance the news won’t gain a positive response. Enough reasons against it being the best idea for it to be a risk.

Then Bruce’s eyes track down to the bottom of the page where the patients name is. Where _Tim’s_ name is.

Bruce looks over to Tim. Then back to the paper. Then Back to Tim.

Then he’s up and Tim is pulled into a rare, intense hug. The sort of hug that’s normally reserved for great tragedy or unbelievable victory.

“Congratulations,” Bruce says and Tim is pretty sure he can feel the dampness of tears in his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Ras/Tim 
> 
> Warnings: rape, execution-mention 
> 
> So after like two months of this idea sitting in my head I wrote it. 
> 
> This is an off-shoot of how I’m actually planning that main plot to go (which I will write eventually and is a lot more silly than this option goes). And it’s staying an offshoot because the main one is a nice clean episodic-narrative. If I stay down this route we’re gonna’ end up with a ‘choose your own adventure’ fanfiction. 
> 
> The next few should be not Ra's/Tim... and as I get more into Tim's Titans run will probably move towards a different Tim pairing. Still sorry for all of it just creates an interesting dynamic to explore.

The fact that they are letting Damian out of his new-cell means that either his Grandfathers want to allow him to live has run out or Drake’s heats had finally ended. The time that had passed since he had been placed in the cell, as best as he can tell it, makes both a real possibility.

The fact he isn’t clearly being led to the usual execution locations isn’t necessary an answer either. His grandfather could want his execution more private or even try to keep him from knowing until the last moment.

When he reaches the door to the room that he had been physically forced out of a week ago he’s almost certain it’s the second option for why he was let out of the room. And Damian finds himself wishing it wasn’t the case.

The guards open the door and Damian walks in without fight.

He has an idea as to what to expect but with those involved there is still a level of unknowing.

“It’s over Ra’s. Leave me be,” Drake says, curled in the middle of the bed in a ball as if that could protect him.

Damian grew up under his grandfather’s tutelage and served on Gotham’s streets. Rape is not anything new to his awareness. Still he finds the situation sitting uncomfortably on him.

“Drake-” Damian starts before catching himself. He is probably the last person his brother wants to be there right now – perhaps letting him pretend he was alone the better option.

The damage is already done though as Drake’s form stiffens. He turns his head just slightly and Damian can see the fear and hurt still in his eyes. Drake not yet able to build the mask up that he was so good at. “Damian?”

There is nothing Damian can really say to it. No way he can reassure Drake that his presence means it was over that Drake couldn’t already figure it out. It better for him to give Drake some privacy.

Damian has to do something though. Uselessness a horrible feeling made worse by everything else in the situation. He doesn’t know what to do though. Rape not a stranger to his life but he’s never really had to deal with the _after_ for long. Certainly not without his father or Grayson there to direct him and the situation.

He retreats into the bathroom before he figures out what he is going to do.

The bath however gives him something and sets about filling it. It both giving him something to do as well as well as giving Drake some time to contain himself. Give Damian a chance to figure out how he’s supposed to approach Drake again.

As the water fills he comes up with a plan. Not one he is sure on but a plan.

He returns to the main room and finds Drake’s form now covered by the quilt on the bed as if that will hide what happened.

Damian tries to make his footsteps heavy against the ground as he walks over to give warning of his approach but Drake doesn’t move in response.

“Drake,” Damian says, slowly reaching out. He finds himself hesitant to touch Drake. Not because he’s disgusted by him or anything. But for some reason he finds himself tentative to make contact. “I- the bath filled. I thought you might want one. Can you walk or do you need help?”

“I can walk,” Drake says and goes to get up only to freeze as the quilt starts to fall. He adjusts it though so it’s wrapped around his shoulders before dragging it to the bathroom with him. It fails to cover the irritation and scaring around his scent-gland – undeniable evidence of how violent Damian’s grandfather was in obtaining his claim.

Damian finds himself once again searching for a task. As much as he hates the idea of him being reduced to Drake’s staff he needs something to do and the only option the care of Drake. This isn’t the time for him to protest being forced to lower himself to such tasks.  

The closet of the room is well stocked and it is easy for Damian to find a towel. New clothes for Drake is another question. It is not that there are none for him in there just Damian fears they might only make the situation worse. The options not quiet worthy of only a concubine but all undeniably heavily omega-style. More flowy and soft than what Drake normally wears.

The best Damian can do is a pair of black-pants and a red shirt that he thinks is actually supposed to his but will fit Drake firmly.

He takes the bundle and knocks lightly on the bathroom door.

“It’s just me,” he warns before opening. Feeling even more like staff in how he avoids looking at Drake directly and just quietly placing the clothes on the bench before dragging the quilt out with him. And it is avoidance – he doesn’t know how to deal with Drake or the situation so he pretends not to see or even be aware of him. The fact Drake doesn’t talk to him says that his brother feels much the same.

Damian dumps the quilt on the floor of the bedroom.

He wants to burn it. Burn it and the sheets of the bed now uncovered and clear in their evidence of what happened.

There is nothing in the room that could be used to start a fire. Damian’s grandfather not underestimating the two of them. Not that Damian can blame him. Damian can think of at least five ways they could use a fire to escape. Two of them involving setting the bedding alight.

There is no way to destroy it no matter how much Damian wishes to.

Changing the sheets on the bed is really a task below Damian. But he knows how unfair it would be to make Drake do it himself. How unfair it would be to even suggestion the possibility. Even if Damian himself is loath to touch them while they are in the state they are in – stained with seed and blood.

Damian swallows his pride and strips the bed and pillows of their cases. Dumps them all on top of the quilt on the floor and gets new ones out of the closet to remake it. Refuses to think about the cause of the stains and just does the task required.

He supposes he should be grateful for how long Drake takes in the bath that he doesn’t come out until the job is done. Doesn’t come out until after Damian demanded the guards remove the soiled fabric and never have it return to the room.

When Drake does return to the room he seems completely devoid of trauma. And Damian wants to accept it as it. Just believe that Drake managed to deal and process it all to the point where it no longer affected him. Even at his most unforgiving Damian knows Drake hasn’t actually done that. Instead he’s put on his blank face that always made Grayson worry _more_ because of how much Drake could hide when he went into that state.

Damian once again wishes Grayson was here. Their eldest brother would more know how to handle Drake and the situation at large.

All he and Drake have though is each other. Only each other to face whatever it is the Demon’s Head has planned for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important tags: omegaverse, mentioned-mpreg 
> 
> So I took part in a writing sprint on one of the DC discords a couple of days ago and wrote this idea that was bugging me. 
> 
> It’s either Wally or Roy holding the POV and I kept it vague because I couldn’t pick (and also because I like the effect of it being vague)

He'd only actually called Nightwing for help. But Nightwing had apparently been on Robin-duty so the eternally-sullen Damian trailed in Dick's wake. Which was fine, the kid was useful, but he had kind of hoped to be able to just be him and Dick like old-times. At least it was mostly-over now.

Only mostly over though, so the two had needed to sleep-over so they were available to help finish up the next night. Save them traveling all the way to Bludhaven and Gotham and then back again in the afternoon.

He offered to forfeit his bed to them but Damian had given a snort at the idea of them needing to be _coddled_. So the pup and omega had taken the couch. Dick at least borrowing some clothes so he didn't have to sleep in his Nightwing get-up. Although Damian point-blank refused any, and instead slept in the under-layer of his Robin suit. Slept and curled up practically on Dick's chest with them both barely fitting on the couch together.

And he should be in bed too but there was something about the case that bothered him and now he finds himself completely distracted by what is on his couch.

Because Dick fusses on Damian like he's _his_ pup. And Damian responds as if Dick his parent. Even in sleep the two curl around each other more like carrier-and-child than the pack-brothers they actually are.

Dick had never been shy about his want of a pup of his own. And it's easy enough to shave a couple of years off Damian with his small-for-his-age form and envision that he is Dick's actual child and not his brother.

Easy enough to think this is what would have happened if the Titan's pack hadn't fallen to shit and completely split up. If he hadn't fucked so much up himself and caused as many problems as he did.

Not that Damian really looks like any of them particularly. But he looks enough like Dick that he could be any of the others’. A true child of the pack produced by the sole-omega with unclear paternity. And of course the kid would have ended up Robin with Robin basically _meaning_ family to Dick the way it does, a mantle his child would have just naturally inherited as they started to join the superhero game to follow the pack's footsteps.

It's too easy to let the scene play out in his head. With Dick wearing his clothes and Damian in the Robin uniform. And while the scent of the Titan's pack long dissipated from everyone who had ever been a member of it Dick smells of him right now despite the fact that it's technically a clean pair of clothes he's borrowed. Nearly impossible to actually completely wash a scent off something so well-worn. So Dick smells of him again like he did those years ago and would have if they had managed to avoid so much tragedy.

Damian will never smell of him or the Titans pack, and if he was being honest and aware that it was Damian he was thinking about he'd be fine and almost glad of that fact.

He's not thinking about Damian though.

He's thinking about a make-believe child that Dick had a year or two after the pack’s actual schism. A child of indeterminate parentage who grew up in the Titans Tower as their pup. Who grew up being taught to swim by Garth and sword-fight by Donna and fly without any powers by Dick. Who went on to become Robin and help out his carrier in cases while still watched closely by the pack.

And sometimes the kid would crash before they could get him out of his Robin uniform. Would just collapse on the couch, tired from running around the city chasing leads or bad-guys, or just generally trailing after his parents. And Dick would of course curl around his tired baby on the couch, wearing the clothes of his other pack-mates to keep himself surrounded by the pack as he cuddled up with his child. Falling asleep holding the kid close, knowing that they were safe now and well protected by the rest of the pack.

That's not what actually happened of course. Things went to hell and they lost friends and pack-members and fell apart themselves a little. Some married outside the pack to try and gain normality, splintering it further.

There wasn't any hope of saving it. And they were all mostly at peace with that. It had been years and they had all make their decisions and now found peace in their lives that are completely different to how things might have gone if they had actually managed to stick together.

Still. It's hard not to think about what would have happened if they had worked out. Especially when an image of it is right in front of him. A reminder of what could have been.

It's the pang of nostalgia and the bitter-sweet of choices made and the results of them.

And it's making it damn hard to pull his eyes away and go work on the case that's actually more important than playing make-believe.

Damian stirs in his sleep. The kid a Bat through-and-through, so of course he's been trained to know when someone is watching, even if he is not consciously awake.

And he goes to take a step back but doesn't make it before the pup's eyes open with the glare that he is so good at.

"What do you want?" Damian demands. And he knows the pup is territorial over his. And Damian only knows Dick as part of the Bat-pack, part of the Wayne-pack. Damian's aware though that there had been a time where Dick was seriously tempted to leave and that the ex-members Titan's pack were the biggest threat to his want to keep Dick around him.

"Nothing. Was just thinking." He isn't going to explain it to the pup. Firstly, because he doesn't think it will actually help, and, if anything, will only make Damian's stand-offness worse, the defensiveness he has about Dick being _his_ only stronger. Secondly, because it doesn't actually matter in the grand-scheme of things. There are more important things to worry about than nostalgia.

Damian gives a snort because he clearly doesn't believe the response but before he gets the chance to give any snarky response is pulled closer by Dick and nuzzled into.

"Dami, sleep," Dick orders sleepily, gently rubbing his face against the back of the pup's neck in a comforting gesture.

It's all more how a parent-omega acts around their pup than sibling but he knows better than to say anything. Especially seeing the harsh glare Damian is still shooting him.

"You should listen to him," he says and he knows it would get him another glare before even saying it, but it's true. The pup does need sleep. They all do.

With a final harsh look Damian cuddles back into Dick and apparently drifts off.

And the escape is there again - Dick curled around the pack’s first pup right there being recreated. He can't escape into it anymore. The falseness of it too clear.

So instead he goes to the main table of the apartment where they have the case-notes spread out. And he looks over it again trying to figure out what it is that he can't seem to shake from his head despite trying to sleep. Tries to figure out the current problem they are facing and stop being distracted by the drug of nostalgia.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Tim coming out/being revealed as an omega to his friends in Young Justice or the Teen Titans, and him worrying a bit but being accepted as he is and maybe awkward but funny and harmless questions from Bart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I nearly wrote a longer thing that was like Tim negotiating his place as de-facto Team Leader while also a known-omega (also where he chose to reveal it) but then this went down the path it did so… this is what we got instead. 
> 
> Also as a person just-clear of it I find puberty shenanigans actually hilarious so don’t be surprised if I write more around this time-period for these characters.

“Get off him!” Superboy all-but roared at the goon who had really only just gotten a lucky hit on Robin.

Instead of Robin twisting out of the grip and landing his own blow back like he was just about to, the goon was pulled away from him and _up_. And before Tim had a chance to process it he was back at their base.

“We’ll be back!” Bart yells before vanishing. Leaving Tim stranded considering they had taken the cycle with them when they had left earlier that day.

Which – great. Now all Tim can do is wait for the others to come back and hopefully gain an explanation to what just happened.

He runs his fingers through his soaked hair contemplating a shower and instead discovers the reason he had apparently needed to be dragged from the fight – his scent-blockers were missing. Apparently, despite being _designed_ to withstand anything, if you put them through enough change of environment in a short period of time the adhesive will eventually give.

And his team’s response to that had been to immediately remove him from the fight.

Which is… just _great_.

That was exactly why he hadn’t told them he had presented. Part of the reason he avoided telling them his true civilian identity. It was easier to just pretend he hadn’t presented yet than deal with the reaction to him being an _omega_.

That isn’t an option anymore. His team knows. And now were probably going to kick him out because they didn’t want an omega on the team.

Which is fine. As much as Tim could scream it was unfair considering he had had such a big hand in creating the team it had grown bigger than just him, Kon, and Bart hanging out. He couldn’t be selfish.

Hopefully they’d at least still want to be his friends.

Although they had never much liked how secretive he was generally. And him being an omega _changed things_ whether he liked it or not.

He really couldn’t blame them if they wanted space. Or if that space lasted forever.

There isn’t anything he could do now and no point wallowing.

So Tim walks out and sits on the entrance to the base to wait for the team to return. It shouldn’t be too long considering that there was only three goons left when he had been dragged from the fight. Although there is always the chance they might run into another crime they need to stop before returning to base. Especially seeing how the day already seemed to be a never ending series of ‘oh while you’re there’ helping which was the whole reason Tim’s blocker had apparently failed-

And he pushes that train of thought from his mind because it was wallowing and he wasn’t doing that.

He hears them before he can see them. The sound of the cycle and general rabble of teen heroes.

He’s going to miss it.

Which – no. It isn’t the time for nostalgia right now.

Especially not with Superboy landing in front of him before the others touchdown, looking kind of sheepish. Because apparently he feels guilty about booting Robin from the team despite it probably leading to him finally getting the leadership he keeps arguing is his right.

“So I’m sorry about that,” Kon says and Bart is by his side also looking sheepish, the girls standing back to apparently let the conversation happen. Which means they probably somewhat bullied the two into it. “It just kind of surprised me and I wasn’t thinking and just reacted.”

“Yeah sorry Robin,” Bart mirrors.

“It’s okay.” It’s not like any of the situation is really their fault. Tim’s the one that hid his designation. He should of thought of something like this happening. Really they got lucky. If it had of happened when Tim was in more danger Superboy might have killed the assailants before realizing what he was doing. Tim should have thought of that. Should have planned for that instead of just blindly putting his faith in the scent-blockers.

“No I should have trusted you. Instead I just thought about you being an omega and him threatening you.”

“It’s fine Kon.” He could really do with a distraction right now. Something that didn’t involve the fact that everyone just assumed him a victim once they know he is an omega.

“So does Batman know?” Thank you Bart.

“Yes.” That had been one of the more embarrassing phone-calls of his life. Turned out it’s really hard to explain how you can’t go out to fight crime because you’re having your first heat nicely.

“And what does he think about it?”

“He agreed I should wear the blockers.” Yes ‘Batman told me to’, not at all a coward-play to avoid backlash from his decision to hide it.

He can see Kon rolling it around his head.

“Look I didn’t want to hide it from you.” Lie. “It was just easier this way.” For Tim. “I didn’t want to make a big deal about it.” Preferably by keeping it a Tim Drake fact only and never a Robin one.

Kon looks even more guilty and mutters something that sounds like ‘sorry’ while Cissie gives a snort.

“Yeah, you fucked that up.”

“What?” Tim asks.

“He nearly broke the guys arm,” Cissie says walking into the base and tapping Kon’s arm as she passes. “Real territorial alpha here.”

“You did what!?” So maybe fearing Superboy killing someone over Tim being an omega was an actual possibility and not over-blown paranoia.

“Yeah, Cassie nearly had to pull him off the guy,” Bart explains. “That’s why I got you out so fast – no omega scent, no territorial alpha.”

“Bart!” Kon snaps. And oh god Tim really fucked up.

“Look I really am sorry,” Kon says. “It won’t happen again I was just taken by surprise.”

“It’s fine.” If Kon wanted to apologise Tim was going to let him even if the blame really sat on him.

“So you’ll forgive me?”

And Tim actually thought about it for a couple seconds – Kon clearly felt guilty for it and maybe it would be better to curb any ideas he would later get about how he should be team leader because he was the alpha. A good idea to keep a little power to Tim.

“Maybe after a little bit more grovelling.”

Bart cracks up next to them as Kon groans.

“Have fun with that,” Bart says after a couple more seconds of laughter before rushing off.

When Cassie goes to follow the other two inside, apparently also deciding her presence no longer needed, Kon gives her a pathetic face like she needs to save him.

“Nope – if Robin thinks you need to grovel then it’s his choice,” she says giving Kon no room to beg.

With her gone it’s just the two of them alone.

“Seriously – we good though?” Kon asks after way too long of awkward silence.

“Yeah, we’re good. Just don’t start obnoxiously flirting with me.”

“No way you’re my friend not-“

“A romantic conquest? I’ll tell Cassie you don’t think of her as a friend then.”

“Robin,” Kon groaned. And really he deserves some shame about how obnoxious his flirting could be at times. Might even curb it if he did. Something the rest of the team would thank Tim for if he is able to.

“I’m just teasing you.”

“Yeah? And about the grovelling?”

“Oh no – that stays.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: slade/dick expecting or bonded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again reminder that this is actually a collection of verses that divide off into different directions/pairings and not on set universe.
> 
> Also I'm doing the SladeRobin weekend - however those are all very much taking the more darker version of this pairing, still if you're into that April 26-28 they will be posted!

"They're restless," Dick says, pressing up against Slade's side as the two cuddle in bed, dragging his mate's hand over to his stomach where he apparently wants it rubbed.

"You cannot possibly know that yet," Slade says, but diligently rubs along the slight-bump. After as many kids as he's had he knows when movement can be started to be felt and it is way too early for Dick to be able to tell even with all his heightened Bat-senses. Instead he thinks it's more likely that Dick can tell he's getting _restless_ and is trying to get his attention onto the baby and away from missing the thrill of being a mercenary.

Thing is - it works.

"I can and I do," Dick replies, relaxing back as Slade's hand rubs his stomach.

"I think you just wanted a tummy rub and don't want to admit it."

Dick gives a hum, "maybe."

"You could just ask for it then instead of making it about them." It's not like Slade wouldn't give the attention if it was for Dick and not he baby. And Dick knows that considering how much of Slade's attention he could and did demand just generally before they were conceived. Considering that's basically how they were conceived - not that Slade was ever going to complain about scratching that itch of his mates.

They settle down like that for a bit longer, Dick happily pressed against Slade's side with all of Slade's attention on his stomach and Slade enjoying having his mate there and pregnant with his pup.

And then his mind wanders.

"What are you thinking about?" Dick asks almost immediately, gently rubbing his head against Slade's chin in a slight-scenting action to once again bring Slade's attention back onto him.

"You don't want to know." They made the deal, and Dick is right that if Slade is going to actually do _right_ by this kid he has to give up his job and hobby. And he does want to do right by this kid and probably should be retiring generally anyway. But still he can't help but think back on it and the fun he had with it.

"Slade you promised," Dick whines.

"I promised I wouldn't do it anymore, not that I wouldn't think about it - I'm sure you're still thinking about swinging around rooftops chasing after muggers and supervillains still?" That was the other part of the deal - Slade would give Dick and their pup his complete attention but Dick had to as well.

Dick goes silent at that and Slade knows that it means he's _won_. Not that he cares about that right now - they both made their choice and now they have to stick with it. And part of that is helping keep the other distracted from thinking about the life they left. The life they will probably always miss.

"We made our choice though," he says, leaning down to return Dick's weak scenting. To turn it into something more definitive. Rolling them over so he can really rub _into_ Dick's neck, start to run his hands right along Dick's stomach instead of just of just the small section that Dick had demanded attention onto.

"Slade," Dick moans and that means Slade's on the right track. Means Dick isn't at all thinking about what he's missing out on in being here pregnant and under his mate. Is too focused on the moment to think about anything else.

And, yeah, Slade's not thinking about much else apart from his mate and their soon-to-be-pup. So the distraction works on both of them. Reminds them both on the reason they made the choice they did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: omegaverse, talk of mpreg 
> 
> Pairing: TimKon 
> 
> This is mostly working off humour logic despite very easily falling into a series plot.

“Are you okay?” Conner asks when he’s finally allowed to see Tim again after much too long considering the claims of Conner being basically a god as one of the last carriers of the Kryptonian bloodline.

“I’m fine,” Tim says and Conner’s visual check over him confirms it so he pulls into a loose hug as a tactile reminder as well. “Just – they found my scent blockers, and then my birth control pills, and my rod, and my IUD and they’re not exactly happy about it.”

“Why aren’t they happy?” Is it because that seems to be a worrying amount of things being used to try and not get pregnant? Because if so Conner understands even though Tim has assured him it isn’t going to cause any damage. He has a feeling it isn’t that though.

“They think I’m leading you on – letting you think I can give you a child while also doing everything I can to prevent it.”

“Right – and did you tell them about the kryptonite-possessing-Batdad-alpha and how I very much am also on board with the not getting pregnant plan?” Considering they never had sex without a condom there really wasn’t any possibility of Conner not knowing about the ‘no baby’ plan.

And, sure – maybe in the future when they’re older he’d love to have a child with his wonderful omega. But currently? _Really_ on board the ‘no baby’ plan.

“I didn’t think they wanted to know about that,” Tim says.

“Probably not. And I’m guessing the reason this room has a really nice bed has something to do with their want to- uh- allow me to have a child?”

“Probably.” Yeah – honestly instant arousal killer knowing that some weird aliens want them to fuck and are very possibly watching. Although Tim has a smile like he’s outplayed someone.

“What?”

“They didn’t take the condoms off me and didn’t seem to do anything about my Depo-shot.” Seriously how much birth control is Tim on!? They probably need to talk about that again later. For now-

“So we could still-?”

“Yeah.”

“But we’re not going to?” Sure Conner is normally all for sex, especially sex on really nice beds in foreign plants. But the idea it that is what is wanted of them just doesn’t sit right.

“Of course not,” Tim says gently nuzzling Conner’s throat. “It’s just good to know I’m not completely unprotected.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: pre-Roy/Dick 
> 
> Warnings: teenages with crushes 
> 
> So this thing was originally going to be a part of the RoyDick week but then I realised it was better to split the long fic over three days instead of two, and this doesn’t work for any of the omega!Dick week prompts either so… it’s going here.

To say Roy was a little nervous about what Robin had called him for is an understatement. It doesn't matter that Dick asked him to meet in civies and in a public park. For all Roy knows something disastrous has happened and it too dangerous for Dick to go out as Robin.

So Roy tries to play it cool as he approaches where Dick is waiting for him. If anyone is watching they should just see two friends hanging out and nothing more.

"Hey," Dick says when he notices Roy. And Roy might not be a Bat but even he can read anxiety in Dick's body-language. Anxiety Roy is trying not to let infect his own.

Just play it cool Harper.

"Hey what's up?"

Dick gives a nod to indicate for them to start walking. No doubt to make it harder for anyone trying to listen in to achieve it without also being noticed.

"So I thought I'd tell you before you read about it in the tabloids."

"Yeah?" Roy shoves his hands into his pockets to keep up the guise of the two of them just chatting as he tries to figure out what terrible thing might have ended up in the tabloids. With Bruce Wayne as the name attached it really could be anything.

"I presented," Dick says and Roy stops dead in his tracks because that wasn't the way he thought the conversation was going to go. But it makes sense Dick would have called him - Roy would have undoubtedly given him an earful if Oliver had told him because he read about it in some trashy gossip mag.

"And - what are you?" Roy would be able to smell it on Dick if it wasn't for all the other scents passing them on the street. Which was probably the whole reason Dick had asked to meet him like this.

Roy feels guilty for hoping Dick isn't an alpha. But the Titans already have a near-total alpha spread and damn if they weren't already at each other's throats for it. They really didn't need Robin having to remind them all why he's in charge because they all needed to have an alpha-off against him. Roy knows what he hopes Dick is, but it's not exactly fair to just assume because of his dumb maybe-crush.

"Omega," Dick says with a playful smile.

"Seriously?" It's not impossible to believe, but Roy still finds himself struggling if only because he had wanted it. Had secretly hoped it what Dick would be.

"Yes," Dick says holding out his wrist. It takes Roy a minute to realise it's an offer for him to check for himself.

He reaches out to gently take Dick's hand. It's smaller than Roy's but that could always be justified by the year he had on Dick. Right now though all he can think about is how perfectly it fits in his.  

"I asked Bruce to hold off releasing until tomorrow so I could tell you," Dick says as Roy brings his wrist up to scent. He tries not to think about what it could mean that Dick ensured to tell him first because it probably is nothing. Probably just because Dick knows Roy would hold it over him for at least a couple of months if he didn't.

Roy has to bring Dick's wrist close to be able to pick up his scent through that of the crowd. The scent faint like most newly-presented people have - a shadow of what it will become.

Dick's scent is still the sweetest Roy has ever smelled.

Sure there's the edge of bitterness to it that Dick will carry until he matures but the underlying sweetness is already heavy. Roy just knows Dick's going to grow to have one of the nicest scents around. He's going to grow to be a near perfect catch.

And Roy has the advantage of knowing and having Dick's trust already.

No.

No, he isn't going to think of Dick like that. Dick is his friend. Is Robin - the head of the Titans. He isn't someone just for Roy to conquer or chase. Roy wouldn't ruin their friendship because he was thinking with his knot not his brain.

"What does Bruce think of it?" Roy asks when he realises he's just been standing there taking in Dick's scent without saying anything.

"He was a bit awkward about it at first but he's good. I'm still allowed to keep doing all my after-school activities."

He means being Robin and Roy realises that Batman could have tried to deter him. There are certainly those out there who would push to have omega heroes banned.

If Batman had banned Dick from being Robin-

Well, Roy doesn't know what he would do because he's pretty sure he couldn't take Batman in a fight. At least not yet. But he wouldn't have stood for it.

"That's good," Roy says. He's pretty sure Dick caught onto his slow responses and existence of internal musings. Roy just hopes Dick can't tell what he's musing about.

"It is," Dick gently tugs his arm and Roy realises he's still holding Dick's wrist under his nose.

He lets go and immediately misses the scent.

And, again - Robin is his friend not just a potential mate.

"I'll have to start wearing scent-blockers though," Dick says and Roy is suddenly struck by what some villains would do if they found out. He bites down the urge to tell Dick he can't be Robin anymore because he knows that wouldn't be fair. "But I mean some alphas do as well."

Batman wears scent-blockers. So at least they can be fairly certain it wouldn't matter what Dick presented as they would be a requirement to preserve their identities.

Hell, Ollie and Roy wear them as well.

"They're not that bad," Roy says. "A bit itchy at times but with all the money being pumped into researching them that'll get fixed soon enough."

Roy already knows he's going to come to hate Dick's scent getting covered up.

"That's good," Dick mutters.

"So what do you want to do with your last day of freedom?" Roy asks to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce Wayne's omega son? You're going to have alphas lining up outside the gates wanting to court you." And Roy would fight every one of them for the chance to court Dick himself.

No- Roy would fight every one if they became a pain for his friend.

"I don't think so," Dick says with a laugh because he doesn't realise how appealing he is. Honestly – the day Dick Grayson realises just how attractive he is will be a dangerous one for a lot of people. Including Roy.

"I mean the inheritance alone," Roy jokes but the way Dick's face falls is all he needs to know that he messed up.

"Is that all I'm going to be - a way to Bruce's wallet?"

Oh well done Harper - really made a mess of that.

"No! I mean yeah there will be jerks like that but they're assholes and it's not like Bruce will force you to marry them. He'll tell them to fuck off when he can. And for those he can't you always have me." Could always pick Roy - no - he won't be one of those alphas.

"Thanks," Dick says with a small smile so Roy obviously did something right. "I can take care of myself though."

"I'm not arguing that." They have well established Robin can wipe the floor with him if need be. Even with him presented as omega Roy does not doubt that fact will remain true. "But if you don't want to for any reason - just tell me and I'll happily know some shitty alpha's teeth out."

Knocking shitty alpha's teeth out is just the start of what he would do for Dick. Not that Roy is going to tell him that because Dick is his friend and equal, not some damsel that needs saving. And Roy will just keep reminding himself of that for as long as he needs to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr's GoddessofRoyalty if you want to come talk to me over there or send me prompts or something


End file.
